


Chimera Dean Winchester

by Luciaexe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Traits, Chimera!dean, Chimeras, Fanart, Gen, Pet Dean, Wings, canine, humans as pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciaexe/pseuds/Luciaexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart of Chimera Genesis by Dreamer_of_Improbable<br/>Chimera Dean--dean with canine ears and wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chimera genesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180809) by [Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams/pseuds/Dreamer_of_Improbable_Dreams). 



Dean's trying out his new genetically altered body. Not excited at all.

 

 

 

 


End file.
